You Deserve To Be Happy
by xxRebekahxx
Summary: A votre avis que se passerait il si un fantôme du passé revenait hanter la Nouvelle-Orléans et ses habitants, en particulier une certaine famille de vampires Originels. Se joindrait il au loups ou aux Originels? Sèmerait il le chaos ou ramènerait il la paix dans cette ville, déchirée par les guerres entre les êtres surnaturels?
1. Prologue

Salut tous le monde! Moi c'est xxRebekahxx et je suis une grande fan de The Vampire Diaries et donc de The Originals. J'ai déjà lus un certain nombre de fanfiction (en particulier sur les couples Klaroline et Kennett) mais cette fois j'ai eus envie d'écrire ma propre fiction un peu différente...je n'en dirait pas plus! Sur ce, bonne lecture en espérant que cela vous plaise.

**Résumé:**

A votre avis que se passerait il si un fantôme du passé revenait hanter la Nouvelle-Orléans et ses habitants, en particulier une certaine famille de vampires Originels. Se joindrait il au loups ou aux Originels? Sèmerait il le chaos ou ramènerait il la paix dans cette ville déchirée par les guerres entre les êtres surnaturels?

**Prologue:**

Sortant gracieusement du train qui l'avait amené jusqu'à la Nouvelle-Orléans, une jeune fille examinait d'un regard plein de remords, les alentours de la gare. En effet, cette ville lui avait offert le bonheur sur un plateau et n'avait d'ailleurs pas hésiter à le lui reprendre, la laissant ainsi entrevoir ce qu'aurai pu être une vie parfaite puis en la forçant à tous abandonner du jour au lendemain. Évidemment rien n'avait changé, les mêmes rues, les mêmes bâtiments... Pourtant, quelque chose n'allait pas dans ce décor, à première vu idéal, il y avait une odeur différente, une odeur ferreuse et âcre. Du sang. C'était comme si le sol en était imprégné. D'ailleurs le sourire carnassier qu'elle affichait à présent sans même sans rendre comte n'avait rien pour rassurer les deux jeunes sorcières qui la dévisageaient sans gène. Malgré les effluves qui irritées ses sens, la jeune fille continua son chemin, sa longue chevelure noire flottant derrière elle et ses grands yeux bleu azur étincelant d'une excitation non dissimulée. Elle était bien déterminer à retrouver ce qu'elle avait été forcé d'abandonner jadis.

Alors qu'elle flâner dans les rues, perdu dans ses pensées, elle se rendis comte que la ville étais littéralement infestée de loups garous et si peux de vampire en comparaisons. Quelque chose clochais cette fois c'était évident. En temps normal, une hybride comme elle aurait été remarquée à la seconde où elle aurait posé un pied en ville. Et là... rien, pas une remarque, tout juste des regards interrogateurs de temps à autre. La jeunes fille fronça les sourcils d'exaspération, comme une enfant à qui on aurait refusé un bonbon. Visiblement elle détestait passer inaperçus et encore plus à la Nouvelle-Orléans où, tous le monde ou presque, connaissaient l'étendu de ses pouvoirs. Sans même sans rendre comte, elle avait attiré le regard d'une jeune sorcière.

-Vous cherchez quelqu'un? L'interrogea d'un ton méfiant la jeune sorcière

-Oui, vous pouvez peut être m'aider? Répondit la belle hybride avec un sourire en coin

-Peut être, dit-elle froidement, et vous êtes...?

-Victoria. Rétorqua celle ci d'un ton machiavélique.

* * *

Je sais que c'était court mais le 1er chapitre sera plus long je vous le promet, à condition bien sur que ce prologue vous ai plus. N'hésiter surtout pas a me donner votre avis et vos suggestions pour que je puisse m'améliorer.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1:**

La sorcière pâlie et s'empressa de me répondre d'une voix tremblante

-Dé...Désolé je ne peux rien faire pour vous!

-Vraiment? Répondis-je menaçante

En une fraction de seconde je l'attrapai par le cou et la soulevai juste assez pour l'empêcher de se débattre. Elle m'attrapa le poignet de ses petites mains et serra de toutes ses forces à tel point que l'extrémité de ses doigts blanchirent. Cette gamine ne pouvait rien contre moi et encore moins à mains nues, alors pourquoi ne se servait elle pas des ses pouvoirs? Je resserrais donc d'avantage l'étreinte afin de provoquer une réaction chez la sorcière. Seulement cette dernière ne réagit pas. Je soufflais d'exaspération, sachant qu'il serait inutile de la torturer ou encore de la tuer. Plaquant mon regard dans le siens et lui ordonnai

-Tu vas raconter ce qu'il vient de se passer à toutes tes petites copines sorcières, et dit leur bien que je suis de retour et que je comte bien reprendre ce qui m'appartient!

Sur ce je la lâchais, la laissant retomber lourdement sur le sol, à genoux et se massant le cou. Sans même un regard vers ma victime, je repris mon chemin, souriant de toutes mes dents aux personnes qui s'étaient retournées devant mon «accrochage» avec la sorcière miniature. Je soupirais bruyamment comme pour me déconnecter de la réalité.

Après plus d'une demi heure de marche, je m'arrêtais et entrais dans le premier bar venue. Je m'installais à une table dans un coin de la pièce et commandais de quoi «boire». Alors que le serveur m'apportais mon verre, je lui arrachais des mains et le bus cul-sec! Sentant chaque gouttes du liquide ambré caresser ma gorge en feu.

J'étais affamé ou plutôt assoiffée. Avec tous ce qu'il s'était passé aujourd'hui, je ne m'étais nourris qu'une seule fois mais pas assez pour me rassasier. Le serveur me dévisageait à présent, la bouche entrouverte comme pour poser une question. N'y prêtant pas attention, mon regard descendis le long de son cou jusqu'à son poignet. Je pouvais entendre son cœur battre, sentir chacune de ses pulsassions. Lentement, je l'attirais à moi, fixant ses pupilles noisettes des mes yeux azurs.

-Suis moi et ne cris pas. Murmurais-je d'une voix douce

Il s'exécuta et m'accompagna jusque derrière le bar. L'homme me regarda, l'air absent et bascula légèrement la tête sur le coter, découvrant ainsi parfaitement la peau pâle de son cou. Je m'approchai alors jusqu'à n'être plus qu'à quelques centimètres de ma victime. Je pus d'ors et déjà sentir mes crocs percer mes gencives et de fines veines violacées apparaître sous mes yeux. Cédant à la faim, je plantai mes crocs dans sa jugulaire. Laissant couler le doux nectar le long de ma gorge.

Une fois me «repas» terminé, j'abandonnai ma victime dans une ruelle et repris mon chemin en me replongeant dans mes pensées presque instantanément. J'avais besoin de faire le point sur ce qu'il venait de se passer...

Je n'arrivais toujours pas à le croire, après tous ce temps j'avais fini par les retrouver, dans cette ville que j'avais dû fuir il y a si longtemps.

De tous les endroits que j'ai pus visiter dans ma longue existence, la Nouvelle-Orléans m'étais apparus comme une évidence pour commencer mes recherches. Et je ne m'étais pas trompée! En effet, cela faisait à peine quelques heures que j'étais arrivé en ville et pourtant j'avais déjà rencontré plusieurs sorcières qui connaissaient les Mikaelson. A ma grande surprise, ces dernières n'avaient en aucun cas l'air effrayées, au contraire, elles semblaient s'être habituées à vivre avec une famille de vampires surpuissants et potentiellement dangereux pour elles. Il s'était sûrement passé quelque chose de très important en mon absence pour que des sorcières supportent la présence de vampires.

Je décidais de faire comme si de rien était, du moins pour l'instant. Retrouvant toute ma détermination et chassant ces questions de mon esprit, je commençais donc à marcher en direction du manoir.

Je marchais depuis déjà quelques minutes et je pouvais apercevoir la silhouette de la demeure dans laquelle j'avais tellement de souvenirs.

Alors que je m'apprêtais à ouvrir le gigantesque portail en fer forgé, un vampire me barra le passage. Je l'aurais reconnu entre mille.

-Marcel! Sifflais-je

-Tiens, tiens, tiens! Qu'avons nous là? Ironisa t-il. Je te croyais déjà morte et enterrée!

- Désolé de te décevoir! Mais comme tu peux le constater, je suis bien vivante.

-Seulement...j'ai le regret de te dire, ma jolie, que tu n'es plus la bienvenue ici.

-Ah vraiment? Pourt...

Je n'eus pas le temps de terminer ma phrase, que le portail s'ouvrit violemment, faisant se retourner Marcel au passage. Sachant pertinemment qui s'était déplacé pour m'ouvrir, je me raidis, mes jambes refusaient d'avancer.

-Que se passe t-il Marcellus? Grogna l'individu

Marcel ne répondis pas, se contentant de me désigner d'un signe de la tête.

-Victoria...? Dit il en s'étranglant presque de surprise.

-Bonjour Nicklaus.

* * *

Et voilà le 1er chapitre! Un peu plus long et avec un peu plus d'actions. J'espère qu'il vous plaira et surtout n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis pour que je puisse m'améliorer!


End file.
